Careful In What You Wish
by Belle1020
Summary: *AU* Robots that were made to realize people's wishes are all around Ninjago. They're called Nindroids. Jay, an average normal boy, wants to make the world a better place to live, and then decides to buy one. While working, he was going to be replaced with an special Nindroid that would become a friend for him. [Hope story's better, first one. Rating can change. Basead in a comic.]
1. Intro

**Hiya! **

**I know this is my first story... I kept telling me "No, go study it's better for you". And I did it, now I finally found a free time to do a first story that is actually an AU basead off on a comic book called "Monica's Teen" (Turma da Mônica Jovem) that I read with my friends, I _really _loved it, really, so then, the characters:**

**Cebola/J-Five: Jay (LOL)**

**Monica: Nya (I keep wondering... Nya was basead on Monica? Ya know, short black hair, wears red... confused, but probably no.)**

**Brisa: PIXAL (you will understand why)**

**Minor Characters:**

**Jay's boss: Mystake (Everyone forgets about her, althrough she will be a minor character.)**

**The Rich Guy (I always forget his name): Evil Cyrus Borg ('cause I don't wanna him to be fully evil, I sorta like him)**

**Magali/Margaret: Setsuna (I borrowed WhiteColor's OCs a little, credits for her! BTW, thanks Nataly.)**

**Xaveco/Sunny: Eh... uh... Dareth, but I'll make him think that he's the best (when he isn't)**

**Cascão/Smith: Lloyd**

**And yes, Kai and Cole aren't on this story.**

**About the story: The ninja are normal people who always end on an amazing adventure (so they aren't normal duh), and then Jay wants to make the world a better place to live, and he also wants to be with Nya, so then his head is all confused with his dreams and his feelings. Then, in that time, a new type of androids appear, called "Nindroids" because the first one was planned to be a ninja, and actually now he's a human (sorta of). But then, Jay decided to buy one, and was doing great until his boss decided to replace him with one of that Nindroids, so the rest find out by yourself.**

**Well, at least just I and Nataly know the end of the story. And she said that I should make a sequel to the new comic, issue #73, "Android Hunters", and probably I'll be doing.**

**This is that for now, I'll be trying to make it really great.**

** _~Belle_**


	2. Prologue

**Hello! **

**Here with the first chapter up!**

**And yes, I said that I would not including Kai and Cole... as the main character :D**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><span>-Prologue<span>

The sun shined in Ninjago, with everyone doing their normal stuff and everything else. But the newest news were the fact that Dr. Julien, an famous inventor on all history of Ninjago, created the first androids in the whole world, and called it "Nindroids" because his first one was supposed to be a ninja, but actually now acts like a normal human. They are made to realize people's wishes, and can be customized as the user wants to! In that time, they were being shown on the TV, and Jay Walker, an known person on the city, were looking at them dreamly.

"Realize my wishes...?" Jay's eyes shined.

"Hey Jay, aren't you too old to play with dolls?" He turned to see his friend and girl that he loved (but never confessed) Nya, looking at him. "Well, you could like it when we were younger... I always called you to play with me, but you always refused..."

"Nya, they aren't dolls. And yes, I refused. Too girly for me." Jay laughed and made an 'I'm amazing' face.

"Even for the guy who wore a dress just to see me on a test for an children's commercial?"

Jay blushed. "N-not like t-t-that..." He blushed deeply and then tried to change the conversation. "W-Well, you really don't know who they are?"

"They look like an type of fashion doll." She crossed her arms.

"Just because they are on TV, but they are really _nindroids_!" The happy blue-eyed guy looked at the amber-eyed girl with stars.

"You mean, androids." Nya looked at the TV.

"No, really nindroids! You know Zane, right? So then!" Jay smiled.

"Oh, so you are talking about the nindroids that realize the people's wishes... sorry, the yells on the mall are louder than before. And my brother's yells everytime he wants something that he's too tired doing his swords to do it." She laughed. "I'm not listening anything else."

"Yep, the ones with _human appareance _that can help in work and everything else!" He jumped. "There are _weeks _that I'm planning in buy one..."

"_You _are planning in _buy _one? I heard that they're too much expensive... how you plan to do, buy them on the mall?" Nya looked at him. "Sorry, I've been without internet by weeks."

"Yes, you got to customize them as you wish... and ask online for one! You can't buy on the mall!" Jay smiled again. "And also yes, I wanna buy one, to start a revolution and make the world a better place to live in!" He said, firmely.

"No..." Nya said.

"Uh, Nya?"

"No! I don't like the nindroids! Except Zane, he's a cool guy. But also, they are like _taking _the people's places... and I think that this is because you're lazy as my brother and just wants to have someone doing everything that you want, but I don't do everything that he wants, but whatever!" She yelled.

"Uh... no, Kai isn't that lazy, you never saw him on school and also, eh... you hurt me..." He made a sad face.

"And how you plan to buy one? As I said before, they're _really expensive_!"

"You don't know me, Nya... I always have a plan on mind." Jay placed his hand on his head.

"Not always. You aren't Cole." Nya said, walking away.

_'Jeez, I'm getting tired of her talking about Cole, they aren't even in a relationship... thanks godness.' _He thought.

* * *

><p>"Don't waste your time..." Nya's best friend, sang her favorite song, as she waited on the Ninjago's Pizzaria. "...is never enough for you..."<p>

"Sorry I'm late!" Nya rushed to the green-haired girl, known as Setsuna. "I made you wait too long?"

Setsuna took off her earphones. "Nevermind. I just saw a turtle coming faster."

Both laughed.

"So then, news?" She asked.

"Well, I met Jay on the mall, he said that he was planning to buy one of these "Nindroids"... with a work that I don't know which is, he didn't told me..." Nya started talking, but then both saw Jay on a bike, with newspapers on the basket.

"Hi girls!" He waved.

"Hiya Jay! You're a..." Setsuna looked at him. "...that's really your job?"

He nodded. "I wanna do the world be a better place to live, this is probably a great start! I can't invent a robot like that and trust me, I tried."

"Then the explosion on Cole's face." Nya crossed her arms.

"That was really funny, and..." He looked at Nya, staring at him. "...forget it. I better do my work fast!"

Jay started running away with his bike, as Nya stared at him.

"Well, that's great to see Jay doing his best in something that isn't _his _inventions, that 1/4 of a day he's locked on that lab." Setsuna said.

"And that's all for a little toy... why us, girls, we grow up faster?" Nya crossed her arms.

"I still like some of my monster dolls, and you have **_lots_ **of stuffed ani-" The green-haired started saying, but Nya interrupted her.

"D-Don't change the subject!" She looked angrily. "This couldn't be true! Robots can't do the same as a person..."

"...Zane can." Setsuna smirked.

"Well, excluding Zane..." Nya keep talking. "...they're clumsy, and just are better as armor, not as living things and..."

But then the atendent came.

"Here's your order, miss." He said, placing the food on their table.

"Oh thanks, you're the most gentle atendent here..." Nya smiled, but then stared at him.

"Thanks for the greeting, miss. Have a great lunch." The blonde nindroid smiled and then walked away.

"You was saying..." Setsuna smirked again.

"Well... I didn't payed attention! Of course that one can be an exception and..."

"When he came to attend us, you said that he was cute..."

"DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Nya yelled. "But that's still strange... they are treating the robots like humans and..."

"You are just jealous. People always are like that..." Setsuna said, holding her ketchup and drawing a cute face on her hamburguer. "...we make the humanity on everything that we see, we put a little of us in everything that we see..." She held the hamburguer with the cutest face ever and showed it to Nya. "So, a nindroid will be a human, if you wanna it to be!"

Nya stared at Setsuna's hamburguer and then at her smile, before both look at Dareth... with a huge nindroid.

Setsuna spited coke on Nya's face.

"Dareth?" Both said.

"You are... she is... you both are..." Nya couldn't end her sentences.

"Hiya girls! See my newest nindroid? Violet, these are my friends, Setsuna and Nya!" Dareth, with his always confiant tune, showed his nindroid for Nya and Setsuna, who looked shocked.

"Nya! Setsuna! Greetings! Happy in knowing my master's friends!" Violet smiled and waved.

"You bought one of these?" Nya asked, pointing at her.

"Of course I did! I, grand sensei Dareth, now have a nindroid as well and..." He started talking, pointing to the sky.

"You rented her, right?" Setsuna raised a brow.

"No, of course not and..." She stared at him. "Yes. But... it's just a test for the day that I'll buy one for me, Grand..."

"Blah, blah, blah, say." Nya interrupted him.

"She's a little huge, isn't she?" Setsuna looked at Violet.

"And she has blue hair..." Nya said.

"Problem with colorful hair?" The **green**-haired stared at Nya.

"No. Nevermind." Nya shook her head.

"The model is "Magical Girl", the most amazing ones! Just like me." Dareth crossed his arms. "C'mon Violet, let me show you to the world! Bye girls!"

Both ran away. Setsuna laughed a little, but Nya was more angry.

"I only thought that they were made for working..." She started saying, Setsuna opened her mouth but Nya stopped her. "...and that doesn't include Zane!"

"Well, I sorta thought like that too... but some people want them as friends!" Setsuna smiled, as Nya was still angry.

"But that is..."

"Well, looks like we're on the past! Luckily for me, I don't have a boyfriend, _althrough I think your brother is cute, _but if I had, I would pass some time with him, before he wants to have these ideas. And if I was you, would do the same with Jay, so then, bye!" Setsuna got her things and ran away, before looking at Nya's face.

"JAY. ISN'T. MY. BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

><p><strong>FORGIVE ME IF NYA WAS A LITTLE OOC. <strong>

**I just had to make her don't like the Nindroids on the start.**

**Credits again to WhiteColor for letting me use her OC.**

**And sorry in getting late in the update (the ryme), I had school.**

**~Belle**


End file.
